


Sleep Aid

by sku7314977



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Needles, PWP, Penetration, Riding, Sedation, Sex, Sleepwalking, Smut, sex unaware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sku7314977/pseuds/sku7314977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly a week without sleep Will goes to Hannibal for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Two things to be noted here people:
> 
> 1\. I wrote this on 3 hours of sleep.  
> 2\. I wanted to write smut and my other works aren't at a point that entails smut. So there ya go! Have some porn!
> 
> I do not own Hannibal
> 
> Not Beta Read.
> 
> *I accidentally pasted the story twice, anyone who clicked this in the last 5 minutes, sorry. :C

It was with keen maroon eyes that Hannibal watched the fading FBI profiler seated at his table. The pallor of his skin had become something almost sickly over the passing weeks, aging his youthful face to so much more than it should have been. It was as his mind began to wonder even as he sat dining with Hannibal at his dinner table that the killer found he could no longer dismiss the degrading health. “What is it that has you so distracted today William?”

It was a moment before stormy eyes refocused to turn toward the doctor, their gaze landing on his plat half cleaned of its offerings. He found even that simple movement to be concerning, the beautiful profiler usually settling his vision on Hannibal’s person. His tie, his mouth, his ear; today that simple gift seemed to be too much for Will to bear, as though his mind were so divided he could barely grasp the now.

“Sorry,” He offered in apology as he at least realized his silence has lasted too long, a tired hand coming to scrub his face with the familiar rasp of his skin on growth, “no, I’m not distracted.” He forced a smile, strained and tired as he tried to lift his gaze further up the doctor’s body. His sight settled on the width of his tie.

“You have barely touched your filet mignon,” He indicated the quickly cooling food, plate nearly untouched before the profiler. It seemed to direct some of Will’s attention back to himself, the man quickly moving his silverware to cut a portion of meat from the offered medallion. “You do not need to force yourself on my account, Will. If the dish is not to your liking I would be more than happy to accommodate you with something else from my kitchen.”

“That won’t be necessary Doctor Lecter,” Will tried for another strained smile, fighting to keep his mind in the here and now, “this is delicious, everything you make is delicious.” He chased the protein with a swallow of pinot noir, closing his eyes for a moment to try and appreciate the mix of flavors on his pallet, “I’m sorry,” He laughed and it was hallow, “I’m being poor company this evening, my mind hasn’t been able to focus on anything lately.”

With Will’s eating back on track Hannibal resumed his own, “And why is that do you suppose? Has Uncle Jack been sending you after too many monsters?”

“That’s one way to look at it,” Will sighed, he wasn’t hungry, knew he was starving for having skipped too many meals to count, but with no appetite to encourage himself to eat Will was allowing his body to starve unless in the presence of others to force him; Just as he was now.

Forcing himself to dine on food that tasted too good to belong anywhere short of a five star restaurant, and he couldn’t have wanted it any less. “I haven’t been sleeping at night,” he admitted at last, “and when I say this I don’t’ mean the usual scattered hours, I mean at all.” He set the fork and knife at the side of his plate as good etiquette dictated, once again giving up on the concept of food in favor of their unsavory conversation. “At first it was nothing unusual, I’d get a couple of hours scattered through the night, but about three weeks ago that started to change. I didn’t start falling asleep until the late hours of the morning, three or four hours of sleep at most before work. Then it dwindled again, changed to a couple of hours every two days, then every three…” He buried his faced in his hands.

“And how long has it been now?” Though he disapproved of leaving a meal unfinished Hannibal placed his cutlery to the side, giving his full attention to the ever interesting William Graham.

He shrugged, taking his wine to sip the rich red liquid as he leaned back in his chair. “I don’t know, three days, maybe four.” He felt as though he was going out of his mind. “They start to blend together after a while. I can’t even tell you why. I’m not afraid to go to sleep, I’m not restless. I’m exhausted and I’ve tried every ‘sleep remedy’ I can think of. The two times I tried taking sleep aids I woke up in the middle of the woods naked.”

“It appears you are in need of some assistance, why haven’t you mentioned this in our therapy before?” Hannibal asked, hiding his irritation as he touched a fine linen napkin to his lips and place it over his meal.

Will furrowed his brows, as though the answer should be obvious. “We were discussing the cases, it never seemed relevant. I’ve always had sleeping problems.”

“Your health is always relevant, that is why I provide my services to you Will, to keep you healthy.” Announcing the end of their meal as he rose from his seat Hannibal walked the short distance around the table to stand before Will, taking his hand in his own to bring the profiler to his feet.

Darting eyes lost in exhaustion flicked between Hannibal’s deep maroon and his gold colored tie, “what are you doing?”

“I’m putting you to bed. You need rest and I believe I may be of some assistance with that.” He led him from the dining room, guiding the nervous man upstairs and away from their abandoned dinner.

“You want me to spend the night?” He didn’t know how he felt about that, but was honestly too tired to offer any resistance other than a friendly warning, “I’ll ruin your sheets, I think you’re underestimating my night sweats.”

It didn’t detour him, the doctor walking Will up the stairs and past the set of guest rooms, bringing the man in question into his own. He left him to stand closer to the bed than the door, opening a drawer to produce a pair of stripped pajamas as he let Will’s curious eyes take in the décor. “Nothing that cannot be fixed by a washer,” He placed the offered pajamas in Will’s hands and nodded towards the ensuite, “you may change in the washroom, I will be back shortly with something to help you settle.”

Taking the offered change Will debated refusing for about half a second before a hand settled at the small of his back, gently guided him toward the ensuite. His fate for the evening decided for him and sealed as the door slid shut behind him.

Left with nothing more than a rather concerning reflection of his sleep deprived self for company Will studied his sickly reflection. He had to admit, he needed the rest desperately. If Hannibal was able to give him that, he wasn’t about to say no.

Quickly changing Will folded his clothes, unsure where to leave them as he exited the lavish washroom.

The room was dimmed when he came out, the only light remaining set on the bedside table, a soft buttery glow falling over jewel toned sheets. The bedding already pulled back in waiting for him.

A small smile quirked as Will noted the arrangement, Hannibal was intent on sharing the bed with him. It was obvious in the set up and something he had been unsure about upon first entering the room, he could see it clearly now as he walked around to take his side, Hannibal setting him farthest from the door, intent to keep him safe.

Leaving his folded clothes on the night stand Will slid between cool sheets to lie on a bed much softer than his own. As he settled into the darkness he couldn’t’ help but think how nice it felt be taken care of, even something so simple as to have somebody guard him as he slept, to stop him from walking out into traffic.

Though, that still left the problem of falling asleep. His mind too tired to think while his body continued to keep him awake.

Reaching for the bedside light Will settled into the darkness, letting himself relax into plush comforter and soft bedding. He knew he wouldn’t fall asleep, but it wouldn’t hurt to rest in the soft warmth of Hannibal’s bedding, surrounding himself in everything that was the strong confident doctor. From the bold décor of his bedroom to the soft scent of his soaps and skin that lingered on the sheets, the room radiating the eccentric man.

Will hadn’t been expecting it when the door opened to let in a stream of light from the hallway, he greeted the sudden intrusion with a note of surprise, opening stormy eyes that didn’t even hint at sleep to greet the doctor, “Coming to bed so soon?”

“I did promise some assistance.” Hannibal didn’t hide the syringe, lifting the needle to let the metal of its tip glitter in the hall’s light. Will kept his eyes trained on that fine point of metal as Hannibal approached; the syringe of poison disappearing into the darkness as his therapist came too close for the doorways light to catch it. “Do you trust me Will?”

“Yes,” he said after a moment, studying Hannibal’s silhouette in the dim light of the room. He allowed the doctor to tug his arm out from under the blankets warmth, rolling back Will’s sleeve to reveal the crook of his elbow he wrapped a band of elastic around his bicep and smacking the inner skin of his arm to make a vein rise with an ease and confidence that only came through experience.

He didn’t meet Will’s eyes as he touched the lamp to cast a butter glow over Will’s skin, illuminating the vein he sought. His misplaced trust was enough to make the killer smile.

“Good.” He pressed the needles tip to the presented blue vein, sliding cool metal under flesh to push a cooler liquid into his vein. Will watched as the thin tip of silver disappeared and the plunger went down. In a moment the sting of the needles kiss was gone Hannibal pulling that same prink of metal from his arm to tap a piece of gauze in its place.

Will tried to watch the man as he tucked him back under the covers, but his eyes were feeling heavy as his heart pumped a cocktail of Hannibal’s design through his veins, tugging his mind into darkness.

He knew Hannibal had gotten the light, that he was carding calloused fingers through his hair, but only because the haze of red behind his eye lids changed to black and he could feel the touch of Hannibal’s hands sliding over him as he slowly slipped away into the black.

OoOoO

Hannibal watched as Will was forced into sleep, eyes falling shut as he ran fingers through his soft downy curls. He stayed with him, gently stroking the younger man until at last he heard Will’s breathing come slow and even, his form falling still within his bed.

“Beautiful boy,” He breathed, drinking in the sight of the sleeping man before him. The way Will appeared while at ease was exquisite, the soft curve of his lips and fan of his dark lashes over his cheeks more beautiful than any renaissance painting. The anxiety that haunted him, marring his face with lines of stress and fatigue, gone while lost in his state of rest.

He was more beautiful than Ganymede.

Satisfied he touched the lamp to plunge them into darkness, letting his sight of tempting soft features and innocence disappear, consuming Will in the shadows of the room much the way Hannibal wished to consume his heart.

He disposed of the needle and syringe before returning to the dining room, clearing away the remains of that evening’s meal and tidying the mess of his kitchen. It had never taken him long to clean after cooking, a good chef capable of balancing cooking and cleaning to keep their station clear and Hannibal was nothing short of skilled chef.

With Will secured in his bedroom, trapped without chains and his home back in order Hannibal settled in his favorite sitting room with a book and a glass of red wine. He sampled the aroma, closing his eyes to take in the scent of fruit and flowers before tasting the rich liquid of a zinfandel blend, letting the ghost of cherry and currents wash over his tongue. He smiled savoring the decadent taste of that wine, curious of how it’s flavor might change if he were to taste it from Will’s flesh, a pleasant musing as he leaned back into the soft leather chair to begin his book.

He has just begun his second glass of wine when he heard the sound of movement that should not have been. Eyes flicked from page to door as he laid the old medical tomb to the side, “Restless,” Abandoning wine and book as he had supper, he rose to search his home for the wondering profiler with some debate towards tying him down.

Listening to the quiet sound of padding footsteps he followed the quiet noise of the wondering profiler through the halls of his Baltimore home. He found Will standing at the door of his basement, eyes glazed as he reached for the handle to a world that would rip him apart.

“It’s rude to wonder William.” Hannibal warned, an edge of mirth to his voice, as he once again drank in the appearance of the sleeping man.

Catching his wrist he tugged him away, drawing the profiler to press against him, tucking his head in the crook of his shoulder, “I don’t believe you would like my basement.” He buried his nose in satin soft curls, allowing himself to shamelessly sample Will’s scent. The atrocious smell of his favorite cologne still lingered on his skin to mask too much of the profilers more alluring natural scent, “Too many monsters hiding amongst the shadows.”

He stilled as he felt the dart of a tongue against his throat, the small wet slide of warm muscle over his skin to leave a cool trail of saliva. He didn’t move, allowing Will to press supple lips against that same stretch of skin hazy adoration as he pleased. He was curious to see where it was that this bold little act might lead them.

With an incoherent mumble Will slipped to his knees, eyes clouded with sleep as he mouthed at the crotch of Hannibal’s pants, lips tugging at his cock through thin fabric. He hummed out a quiet moan, tilted his head in a curious thought as he watched Will try to find his prize through the soft fabric, fingers working numbly with waist of his pants to try and catch the hook an eye.

“This is something meant for the bedroom,” Hannibal let the edge of a smile pull his lips, catching Will by those curls he’d come to love to tilt his head back, forcing lovely eyes to face him whether they wished to or not. He examined the clarity of their stormy depth. “Is your subconscious acting upon desires you’re too afraid to pursue while awake? Do you suffer sexsomnia?” A breathy moan was his only reply, that clever tongue peeking out between lips to wet them as he stared at all the world and nothing at all, hands continuing to fumble with the fastens of his pants.

He caught him under the arms lifting the younger man to hold against him, much as a groom might his bride, and carried him back to his room.

Will had been plaguing his mind since he’d seen him laid upon his bed, still and vulnerable, thoughts of his flesh bare and yielding beneath him teasing his mind through the pages of his book. Now, as Will nuzzled into his throat cradled against him, there was an opportunity being presented. One that would allow him to hear those breathy moans and soft cries, though he doubted Will was a true sexsomniac he still believed that there was something to be played upon here.

He laid his prize to rest on silk the color of sapphires, watching the younger man as he stretched lithe limbs and reached toward him, glassy eyes watching Hannibal from across the room as he made quick work of his suit, changing into a pair of cotton sleeping pants much like Will’s own. They held loos around his growing erection.

A breathy gasp drew deep maroon lower, watching as the profiler felt himself through the cotton of pajamas, eyes blinking lazy at the ceiling as his stroked his erection through layers of fabric that left him frustrated.

Will fumbled with the elastic, arching into his touch as he slid a hand beneath the waist of his pants to wrap around himself, breath hitching with satisfaction as skin found skin.

He wet his lips as though watching a feast, taking a deep breath of his own as he listened to beautiful pleasure filled hisses part Will’s lips, the alluring arch of his back drawing his too lean form into an alluring line as he slowly pumped his swelling cock.

It was at last too much to resist and he crawled onto the bed, moving until he boxed the absent profiler beneath him with arms and legs in a cage of flesh and bone. “Would you like some assistance Will?” he leaned forward, capturing those gently parted lips between teeth to drag another moan from the man trapped beneath him.

“Yes?” He tugged his hand free from his boxers to touch those itching fingers to his own throbbing erection instead, letting the curious digits find their way beneath the elastic of his pants.

He groaned feeling the wonder of nimble fingers made clumsy by sleep as they wrapped around his heavy cock, splaying over his flesh to tug and pull and feel with curious intent. He bit his lip, nipping hard enough to draw another breathy sound from the profiler beneath him as smell beads of blood began to swell like crimson pearls.

He tasted those pearls, gathering the offerings to sample on his tongue and taste Will as he might a fine vintage, moaning as the grasping hand began to pump his cock.

It made him want to feel him, all of him.

He wanted to run his hands over planes of pale flesh and sharp angled of hips, bone too stark beneath the skin of a body improperly fed, and make him scream. “Did you know sexsomniac don’t remember what they do while they’re asleep?” he murmured the words in a bloody kiss, letting his hands cress the sensitive skin beneath the cotton of Will’s night shirt, sliding up seldom touched flesh to make that body arch into his hand. “All you’re going to know when you wake up is a deep seated pain and the slick of something cool and sticky between your thighs.” He kissed him again, swallowing down Will’s sweet moans as fingers found puckering nipples to circle and pinch.

He slipped the shirt over his head, pulling Will free of the garment to present flushed skin and pebbled nipples. The look of disheveled lust upon the profiler was a beautiful sight to behold, debouched if he were to describe the wild curls, lust blown eyes and swollen lisp in a word.

He almost wanted to keep him that way forever, pliant and wanting.

Leaning forward he captures one of those budding nipples between his teeth, flicking the nub with the tip of his tongue to make Will shiver as he slid the fabric of pants over prominent hips, broad hands mapping out the contours of flesh and thigh as he ran calloused fingers over velvet skin.

Will was a gift, beautiful as a fallen angel forgotten by God, an angel he will corrupt to become the devil he was always meant to be. “I believe that Aphrodite herself would have you slain should the jealous Goddess exist amongst us,” he kissed his way down the shuttering man’s chest, licking a path from navel to groin to taste the salt of skin he would soon feel against his own. “There is no true comparison for your beauty Will.”

He sucked the length of Will’s cock into his mouth, closing his eyes to drink in the gasping moans of the man beneath him. He could feel the shuttering muscles of his thighs as he worked the length within his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing down the engorged flesh to make the pliant body arch and twist with the overwhelming stimulation, broken lips moaning incoherent sounds that could have been begging or praise. He didn’t care so long as he could hear that sweet voice sound in candid pleasure.

With laboured breaths and bucking hips he knew Will was close. Clumsy fingers tugging his hair to pull the killer closer, force more of his twitching cock down a cannibal’s throat to be swallowed and draw breathy cries.

But Hannibal wouldn’t let him cum, not yet, not like this. Will would only reach his climax one he was buried within.

Catching those tugging hands he pushed Will’s wrists into the mattress, letting the ridged length slid free to make him cry as he was denied his end. “Hush Will, you will find your pleasure soon.” He soothed, kissing the weeping head as he reached into his nightstand to produce a small bottle of lotion. It would slick him enough to let Hannibal move without causing the other man pain, but he would feel every twitch of Hannibal’s cock while buried inside, know every pump into his willing flesh.

He wanted Will to feel him. To know he was owned, claimed on a level that would follow him within his subconscious no matter where he went.

“Are you ready?” He kissed the dip of his hip, spreading those beautiful thighs to bend over his shoulders as he pressed the tip of one slicked finger between the mounds of his ass.

He squirmed, making a desperate sound as cool lotion was touched to his tight hole. “I will take that as a ‘yes’.” Hannibal smiled, rising to watch those storm clouded eyes as he pushed the first digit into his heat in one quick motion, forcing it all the way to the knuckle.

He arched, clawing Hannibal’s shoulders as he felt the digit work his opening, stretching and searching to draw wonton sounds of need past kiss stained lips as storm clouds eyes fell wide with aching lust.

A second joined the first, scissoring to work Will open as he glanced to the clock at his bedside, taking careful note of the time as he contemplated the strength of the sedative against the growing adrenalin and fluttering heart pushing it out of Will’s system. It would no longer last the three hours it had been meant to endure.

A cocktail meant to push him through a cycle of rem and help him find true rest, not enough to keep him sedated through heart pounding sex.

His William would be joining him soon enough, a clarity to replace the vacancy in those stormy eyes to finally focus on him.

With the growing possibility of Will’s awakening Hannibal needed to make himself the ‘victim’. He was surprised to find the idea more appealing than expected and forced a third finger into Will’s clenching heat, pumping into him before hooking his fingers to press against his prostate and make the lithe man cry with every thrust.

“Did you know that there are a number of cases in which sexsomniacs have raped their victims?” He hummed against the skin of Will’s stomach, “I don’t believe you would go that far my sweet William, but seduce?” He pulled his fingers free, wrapping his arms around Will’s waist to roll them over, bringing the profiler to straddle him.

“You seduced me before you ever wondered down that hall.” He helped him, moving the elastic of his pants to settle beneath his balls, at last freeing his aching cock with a sigh.

“You’ve been so good Will,” He praised, lifting those magnificent hips to settle the cleft of his ass over Hannibal’s weeping cock, “so submissive.” Holding those glorious hips he guided the profiler down until the mushroom head of his cock found Will’s slick hole. Pressing inside he forced a wonton cries of need past rose colored lips with each giving inch forced into his strangling heat. “There are rewards for such good behaviour William,” he let the writhing man settle atop him, allowing a moment for him to adjust to the new girth inside.

“Would you like such a reward?” he smiled, watching as shaking arms found perch on his shoulders much as his hands had settled on hips. “You’re about to receive one regardless.” He promised guiding Will’s body to slid up the length of his heavy cock before snapping his hips up to meet him in descent, forcing a cry to wrack his body before lifting those hips to do it again.

Will bent and twisted within his grasp, blunt nails digging into his shoulders flesh as he pressed the fat head of his cock into Will prostate again and again.

“Ha-Han-!” A waking voice tries to call between fucks, riding Hannibal with each sharp guided motion, shaking with the overwhelming pleasure coursing through his body with every thrust to nail his prostate.

“Hannibal!”

OoOoO

Will moaned, eyes flying wide and mouth gasping.

He arched as he felt himself being penetrated, voice caught in his throat as pleasure flooded him with the sudden feeling of being skewered. He choked on his voice, hands gripping his hips to move him up the solid shaft inside him, raising his body for him as he staggered with the sudden flood of sensation to lift him up before pushing him back down the swollen heat inside him, hips snapped up to meet him before raising him up to do it again.

“Ha-Han!” He tried to form the word, to call for help as his head threw back with the all-consuming pleasure of the cock pounding inside him.

“Hannibal!” He struggled; body twisting, the motion mistaken for pleasure as he pushed against shoulders for escape, quivering as his body was forced to meet with the intruders again, flooding him with bone aching pleasure flooding him deep enough to see stars.

“Will,” His name wrapped in a deep accented moan was the penetrating noise to reach him, bringing his mind forward enough to see what was happening to his body.

He was riding Hannibal.

Moaning his name in the pleasure of their fucking, not calling for help. He didn’t know how he had ended up on top of his friend and therapist, skewered on the older man’s cock as he pushed into him, but he knew he suffered both black outs and sleepwalking.

He could take a wild guess at how the mounting began.

Will cried out again as Hannibal pushed into him, finding that nest of nerves deep within to make Will scream. Quivering, he looked to meet eyes with the doctor, mouth agape with another long moan as he began to move without guidance, driven by blinding pleasure to please the man beneath him as he lost himself in the lust blown hunger of maroon eyes.

He could read his raw desire through those eyes, see how badly Hannibal wanted him as he watched him twist and buck and thrust against him, the way he moaned his name and cried when Hannibal found pleasure deep inside. Will wanted to sear that look of want into a mural of his mind.

With another snap of hips Will couldn’t keep himself any longer, throwing his head back and arching as several spurts of thick not cum striped Hannibal’s chest, the man beneath him all too soon to follow as thrusts flagged and he stilled within, body tense to spill his heat deep inside.

Will stayed there for several minutes, limbs shaking as he let his heart rate slow, his body settle. It was Hannibal who finally moved him, gentle hands sliding up his sides to ease him from his softening length and roll him onto the bed.

He pulled Will’s pliant form to back against him, “That was quite the unexpected surprise.” Hannibal hummed, pressing a kiss to the mess of curls under his nose, Will smelt wonderful when his scent was laced with sex and himself, a scent he’d prefer for Will to keep.

“It was,” Will agreed, unsure whether to come clean about his mental absence or pretend he had intentionally pursued his friend while in bed together. The experience, though confusing, had been a pleasant one, something he certainly wouldn’t mind repeating while awake if the opportunity presented itself. If he had to make a guess on Hannibal’s opinion based on the way the older man was holding him, he would have to say the feelings were mutual.

“Do you think you will sleep better now Will?” He nuzzling into him, holding Will’s malleable body against his solid own.

“Yeah,” He paused, wishing he could remember something of the last twenty minutes for how this had happened. He pushed himself father back into the warmth around and behind him. “Was that the only reason we..?”

A gentle kiss pressed behind his ear, the arms around him tightening their hold. “It doesn’t have to be.” He offered, more pleased with the turn of events then he was letting on, the pull of lips hidden the satin soft curls.

Will stilled for a moment, considering the offer being given to him, from whom it was coming and what it would mean. “Is that allowed?” he ventured, “I am your patient.”

“Not officially.” Hannibal countered, capturing the shell of his ear between teeth to tug the flesh, “we have conversations, but you have yet to pay me for an appointment and the FBI ceased payments after I ‘rubber stamped’ you.”

He hadn’t known the payments had stopped. “I’m not stable.” It was a warning.

Hannibal sighed, “If you are uninterested Will,” He moved to remove his arms from the younger man curled between them, his grip quickly caught by anxious hands, the fear of abandonment taking hold of the younger male to keep the doctor against him.

“No, I’m just…offering you an out, in case you need one.” His head bent in shame as he tried not to press himself tighter into the older man.

There was a moment of pause, Hannibal mulling over the words carefully before speaking, “Because of Alana?”

He didn’t answer, his grip growing tighter until Hannibal settled around him again, pulling him close and burying his nose in curls he never wanted to leave.

“I am not Alana, Will. I find nothing wrong with you physically or mentally. You only need help grounding yourself after dealing with the monsters and I am more than willing to assist.” He let his hand stray lower, finger ghosting over Will’s flaccid cock to make his breath hitch. “If I did not want you, we would not be here. But I will not force myself upon you. If I have read your intentions wrong than I will withdraw my offer.”

Another short silence fell between them, Will’s grip upon Hannibal remaining as though he feared the man disappearing should he be released. “I’ve never been gay Hannibal, this is new for me.”

It didn’t seem to faze the doctor, his fingers beginning to draw circles over Will’s lower stomach, “I myself am not a homosexual either. However, I find myself harbouring strong feelings toward you, especially those of desire.” He nipped his ear, drawing one of those lovely gasps from rosy lips.

Will was glad he couldn’t’ see him, feeling as heat crept under his skin. “I’d like to pursue this.” He said at last, throwing sexual preference to the wayside in favor of acceptance and being wanted for the change. The touch of Hannibal’s skilled hands on his flesh and the warmth of his mouth to his throat was something he had never known he wanted and never wanted to leave.

He wanted to feel it again. He wanted to be pushed back onto the bed and feel it when Hannibal mounted him.

“Good, I’d like that too.” Thin lips pressed to Will’s temple, Hannibal at last freeing his arm to grab bed covers to pull around them. “Now sleep, you must be exhausted.”

“Mm,” He let himself smile, eyes slipping shut with the coming of sleep. Surrounded by the powerful embrace of arms around him and the heat of skin against his own; mixed with the tiring orgasm, he was slipping into a drugless rest.

Will wanted this, could get use to dating a man if it meant feeling this at peace as he slept.

Hannibal watched as Will drifted off for the second time, falling away from the conscious world to lose himself in dreams of darkness he had helped him create.

Will slept like a dead man that night, cared for and guarded by the keeper of death and creator of nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Your kudo's curl up to nap on the carpet while your comments are too wired to sleep.
> 
> The author drools on her laptop asleep.


End file.
